três
by Valkchan
Summary: OneShot. Contém: Hibari, Dino, Mukuro, yaoi explícito, gemidos, voyeourismo e diversão pra você. Não se espantem com o final nadaver! XD  Essa fic é um presente de natal para minha parça, Beea!


Fanfic dedicada a fã dessa suruba: **Beea** -Q

E é claro ao resto das ~_las shippadoras_~, sempre shippando pootaria. 3

Enfim minna, é isso, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar _reviews_, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Merrier the more<strong>

**Triple fun that way**

_(Quanto mais, melhor_

_Diversão tripla, daquele jeito)_

_**3 – Britney Spears**_

O quartel Vongola estava silencioso, até que um estrondo interrompeu aquela paz. Dino cruzou o quarto numa velocidade impressionante, carregando Hibari consigo, que não parecia nada feliz com a situação. Eles se beijavam em desespero, e Dino já puxava a gravata de Hibari, lançando-a longe no quarto. Assim que conseguiu uma brexa por parte do loiro, Kyoya reverteu a situação, chocando o corpo do mais velho contra a parede e causando um baque alto.

- Ghn, sempre tão violento Kyo... – Dino se afastou e ficou olhando os lábios avermelhados do mais novo com gula. "_Tão erótico..._" Pensava o mesmo, já sentindo o incomodo que as roupas lhe causavam.

- É _Kyoya_ pra você, herbívoro, quantas vezes tenho que falar isso? – Retirou um dos porretes de dentro do smoking, forçando a ponta contra a mandíbula do loiro. – Ou vou ter que te bater de novo?

- Aish, sempre _tão irritadinho_... Assim eu fico mais _excitado_ ainda, Kyoya... – E antes que o mais novo pudesse reclamar, tomou os lábios do mesmo para si, levando a língua de encontro a ele. O moreno puxou o loiro pelos cabelos, dirigindo-o até a cama, enquanto arrancava seu casaco e a blusa. Fez o mesmo com seu smoking e a blusa social roxa, deixando que o parceiro se deliciasse com a visão do seu corpo másculo e agora desenvolvido. Dino mordeu os próprios lábios quando a boca quente de Hibari beijou e chupou com força seu pescoço, e desceu pelo ombro até o mamilo esquerdo, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. Ele mordiscou o mamilo do mais velho, que conteve um gemido, mas não pode conter outro quando a mão ágil de Hibari pressionou um porrete contra a ereção apertada do mais novo, fazendo movimentos lentos, enquanto a outra mão se ocupava de beliscar o outro mamilo róseo do loiro, que agarrava os lençóis e continha seus gemidos envergonhado.

- K-Kyoya_-sama_... – Deixou escapulir, se arrependendo no momento seguinte, ao reparar no sorriso enviesado e sacana que tomou conta dos lábios do moreno.

Hibari desceu seus beijos, mordidas e chupões até o umbigo do Cavallone, provocando-o com uma lambida lenta, o que fez que ele arfasse, seus pulmões parecendo que iam explodir a qualquer momento. Kyoya já sentia que suas calças também o incomodavam, então com um movimento rápido, tirou a calça de Dino e a própria. Observou a cueca boxer azul do parceiro, que destacava bem o seu incômodo. Sem o menor pudor e na maior cara de pau, Hibari sentou-se sobre a ereção do mais velho, rebolando bem sobre ela, enquanto se debruçava sobre o mais velho e o provocava, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- É isso que você sempre quis, não é _Cavallone_? Mas você sabe que nunca vai poder me dominar, porque você é uma puta. _A minha puta particular_. – Com aquela frase, o mesmo apertou sua cintura e forçou suas nádegas contra a ereção presa do parceiro, o que o fez gemer alto e logo Kyoya sentiu que a cueca dele e de Dino estavam... molhadas. – Mas já? É um idiota mesmo... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou limpar tudo direitinho~

Saiu de cima do mais novo, descendo as unhas roídas pelo tronco dele e lhe deixando marcas extremamente avermelhadas. Chegou até o cós da cueca azul e a retirou-a, atirando em qualquer canto do quarto. O estado em que o pênis se encontrava era deplorável.

- Tsc tsc...

Kyoya se dirigiu até a cabeça do membro do loiro, limpando todo o gozo e pré-gozo que havia ali, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a parte interna da coxa e massageavam o saco dele, provocando mais calafrios e fazendo com que Cavallone se contorcesse de prazer abaixo de si. O moreno riu e passou a lamber o membro dele como um sorvete, ora alternando entre chupar o membro todo ora deixando-o deslizar até sua garganta. O mais velho não agüentou por muito tempo, logo se deixando levar pelo prazer, e Kyoya engoliu o jato quente em sua garganta sem problemas, limpando os lábios ao se afastar do membro do mesmo.

- Pronto para o pior? Ou quer que eu te prepare antes? Aproveite, estou sendo bonzinho. – Os olhos dele faiscavam de luxúria.

- P-prepare... – Arfou Dino, sem forças.

- Péssima escolha. – E antes que o mais velho pudesse contestar, Hibari enfiava uma das tonfas em Dino, investindo rapidamente e ignorando completamente os gritos de dor do loiro.

- P-pare! Por favor... Assim você vai me rasgar!

- Calado! Eu que mando aqui. Mas como estou bonzinho hoje... – Retirou a tonfa de dentro dele, puxando-o com força pela cintura até que seu membro – totalmente ereto e preso em sua boxer negra – roçasse na entrada do mesmo. – Agora pede, pede com jeitinho o que você quer...

- V-Você...

- MAIS ALTO! MAIS DIRETO!

- ME FODE, KYOYA-SAMA! – E voou nos cabelos da nuca do moreno com uma mão, enquanto a outra puxava a cueca com força suficiente para rasgá-la. – ANDE LOGO COM ISSO, BASTARDO!

Hibari riu sacana, deliciando-se com a visão de Dino completamente tomado pelo prazer, talvez aquela impaciência toda para o sexo que atraía-o tanto para si.

E sem o menor aviso prévio, penetrou-o de uma vez só, sentindo as paredes do loiro se contraindo contra si, pela dor incômoda. "Problema dele, ele sabe que eu não vou usar lubrificante." Pensou, enquanto apertava a cintura de Dino e o puxava contra si, fazendo os dois corpos se chocarem com força. Gemendo baixo, o mais novo agarrou o membro do mais velho e começou a masturbá-lo, sentindo os efeitos que cada estocada sua lhe causavam. O loiro havia esticado os braços para puxar os cabelos da nuca do parceiro, provocando arrepios incômodos nele.

Depois de várias estocadas fortes, que atingiam em cheio a próstata do mais velho, ele gozou nas mãos de Hibari e em seu próprio abdômen. Mas Kyoya não havia atingido seu orgasmo, e ele não iria parar até que o fizesse.

- Puta loira. – Puxou os cabelos de Dino e sentiu-o se contrair novamente contra seu pênis, tenso. – De quatro. A-go-ra.

Cavallone o obedeceu sem pestanejar, agarrando-se na cabeceira da cama e empinando bem as nádegas para o moreno, que se curvou sobre o mesmo, penetrando-o novamente e atingindo a próstata dele com mais pancadas violentas. O moreno mordiscou a orelha do loiro, gemendo rouco e baixo por ali, deixando-o mais excitado ainda, até que em um movimento rápido, Hibari cravou seus dentes no ombro do loiro, que gritou de dor e prazer e teve seu terceiro orgasmo, juntamente com Hibari, que finalmente teve seu orgasmo. Ele saiu de dentro do loiro e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos e tentando recuperar a respiração, que estava totalmente descontrolada.

Dino não perdeu tempo e se debruçou sobre o corpo nu de Hibari, tocando o membro dele e abocanhando-o de uma vez só, sugando-o ao mesmo tempo que encarava Kyoya nos olhos, fazendo a cara mais erótica que conseguia.

- Hoje você tá que tá ein Cavallone... – Embrenhou as mãos no cabelo loiro, puxando-o com mais força contra seu corpo, sentindo a garganta quente do mesmo e a saliva escorregadia. Mas sentiu também algo incômodo em sua entrada, persistindo para entrar e logo tratou de chutar o loiro para fora da cama, irritado com a tentativa nada criativa do mesmo de lhe penetrar com o cabo do chicote. – O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HERBÍVORO?

- O que sei que você... Gh! – Dino gemeu de dor, pois Hibari pisara violentamente contra seu peitoral. – Quer...

- Está errado, não quero isso de você, puta loira. E pode sair daí você também, voyeour de merda. – Hibari não desviou os olhos raivosos de Dino quando terminou a frase, e o que se encontrava sob seus pés levou um susto com a fala do mesmo e a presença repentina do guardião da névoa.

- Mas o que? – Dino tratou logo de se levantar e cobrir suas partes íntimas.

- Kufufu~ Kyoya-kun me descobriu~ - Mukuro passou pela porta todo faceiro, somente de boxer verde-musgo e com a camiseta camuflada. – E não se preocupe Dino-chan, eu vi tudo. Desde o início. Não tem o que esconder aí.

- O que você quer? E é Kyoya. – Hibari pegou e apontou uma das tonfas diretamente para Mukuro, que continuou vindo na direção dele. – Dino-chan, você não convence seu parceiro a ser submisso assim... Tem que ser _com jeitinho_.

- Não vou perguntar novamente. – Ameaçou-o pela mandíbula, assim como fizera com Dino. Mas o guardião da névoa não recuou, mas sim segurou a tonfa pela ponta e deu uma lambida totalmente erótica e explícita.

- Não tenho medo de você, _Kyo-ya-ku-n_~ - Dino pasmou pelo jeito como Rokudo deixou Hibari sem reação. – _Titio Mukuro vai te ensinar_, Dino-chan. Primeiro: Surpreenda. Segundo: Seduza. – E dito isso, Mukuro puxou sua blusa para cima do jeito mais lento e sensual que conseguiu, exibindo o abdômen com alguns músculos já definidos. Hibari engoliu em seco. E Dino também.

- Agora é só seduzir... E eu vou precisar de ajuda, Dino-chan~ - Puxou o loiro pelo braço e se sentou na cama, com o loiro no seu colo, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele, o beijou de forma erótica, propositalmente deixando que as línguas aparecessem propositalmente. Mukuro espiou o moreno pelo canto dos olhos, reparando o quão excitado ele estava ficando, ao ver sua puta loira se agarrando com outra. "_Fetiche, talvez?_" Pensou o guardião da névoa, tocando a ereção do loiro e o masturbando. Afastou os lábios de Dino, dirigindo-se totalmente ao guardião da nuvem, que dirigia as mãos ao próprio membro. – Deixe de ser orgulhoso e venha cá logo, Hibari, você sabe que não tem como escapar.

Kyoya se moveu em passos lentos até a cama, ficando perto de Mukuro, que não perdeu tempo em sugar o membro do outro, enquanto tinha a própria cueca sendo retirada por Dino, porém Hibari foi mais rápido e agarrou o membro do guardião da Névoa, que gemeu baixo de prazer e continuou a tocar Dino, que se pós de quatro e permitiu que Hibari pudesse também apertar suas nádegas e enfiar um dedo em seu orifício, ainda preenchido por seu líquido quente. Dino rapidamente teve seu quarto orgasmo da tarde, e Mukuro o seguiu, já que Hibari usava certa força em seus movimentos que o excitavam e logo logo também se desmanchou na boca de Mukuro, que engoliu o líquido e lambeu os lábios, olhando agora para Dino.

- Então, depois que você satisfez o seu uke rebelde, você aproveita enquanto ele está se recuperando para lhe domar. – Reuniu toda sua força e puxou o moreno pela cintura, que caiu sobre seu quadril sentado de frente para Dino, esbravejando para que Rokudo o soltasse o mais rápido possível. E congelou com a dor e o prazer que o pênis do guardião da névoa lhe deu quando lhe penetrou, misturando as sensações eo deixando completamente embasbacado. O membro de Hibari já se manifestava novamente, e Dino não perdeu tempo em passar as duas pernas ao lado do quadril do mesmo e de Mukuro, ficando antes um pouco agachado e usando as próprias mãos para se abrir e derrubar um pouco do sêmen de Hibari sobre o membro do mesmo, tornando-o mais escorregadio e quente. Os três começaram a se movimentar rapidamente, logo entrando numa sincronia letal. O primeiro a atingir o orgasmo foi Dino, que caiu sobre Hibari, que preencheu Dino novamente e logo sentiu o jato quente de Mukuro lhe tomando por dentro. Os três caiaram exaustos na cama. Mas Mukuro logo engatinhou e deitou o peito na cama, levando suas mãos até as nádegas e as abrindo na frente de Kyoya.

- Agora eu quero sentir o quanto você é macho, _Hibari Kyoya_. – Mukuro lambeu os próprios lábios, provocando-o.

Obviamente o guardião da chuva não perdeu tempo com aquela provocação, e agarrou o jovem de cabelos azuis pela cintura e pelos cabelos, penetrando-o de uma só vez e com força. Ele estocava rapidamente, e obviamente não podia deixar sua puta particular de fora da brincadeira.

- Puta loira, faça essa puta azul te chupar, ele sabe ser dominante, quero ver agora como se dá sendo submisso.

Dino obedeceu de prontidão, fechando os olhos ao sentir quanta experiência Mukuro tinha ao dar blowjobs e se deixou levar. Mukuro se contraiu contra Kyoya quando chegou ao seu limite e acidentalmente mordiscou e raspou os dentes em Dino, que também deixou-se levar e gozou pela quinta vez. Kyoya forçou um pouco mais nas estocadas, esperando que o Rokudo se alargasse a cada pancada que dava na próstata dele, mas o parceiro só apertou-se mais e fez Hibari gozar dentro dele e desabar na cama, completamente exausto.

- Então rapazes, vocês ainda preferem jogar só a dois? – Mukuro sussurrou, com a respiração entrecortada.

- Até que eu gostei das duas putas, tornaram meu dia mais divertido. – Hibari teve que admitir, já que o número de vezes que havia gozado não o deixava mentir.

- Podemos ir mais uma vez? – Dino se levantou, já levemente recuperado e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados.

- Claro Dino-chan, eu também quero experimentar esse seu rabinho... – E mais gemidos puderam ser ouvidos do quarto.

Enquanto isso, num quarto próximo, Yamamoto acariciava o braço de Gokudera. Ambos estavam deitados na cama, com o leçol cobrindo-os até a cintura. O moreno riu divertido, comentando com Gokudera:

- Haha, foi muita sorte eles não terem reparado que estávamos aqui o tempo todo~ - Gokudera apenas bufou, no seu momento tsundere de "estou-com-vergonha-cale-a-boca-idiota." E tampou os ouvidos, evitando os gemidos que vinham altos do outro quatro. – Nee... Gokkun, você acha que um dia o Kyoya-kun vai deixar o Dino-san ser dominante?

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que não. E se eles não pararem logo com essa putaria eu mesmo levanto e explodo aquele quarto inteiro!

- Haha~ Até parece que você não é barulhento também, Gokkun~ - E dizendo isso, agarrou o homem de cabelos prateados, roubando um beijo dele.

E logo o QG ficou repleto de gemidos, porque o silêncio era _chato demais_.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram? Mereço beijos? Ou tijoladas? Por favor, deixem sua opinião aqui. -Q<p>

Kissu e até a próxima! :3

(**Ps.** Não se assustem se acharam a fanfic no **Nyah!** eu estarei postando por lá também, como **theundead**.)


End file.
